balikan?
by byeolie
Summary: manggilnya masih sayang sih, tapi hatinya udah buat orang lain -bae jinyoung, 17th [bae jinyoung. park jihoon. produce101]


**you have new message!**

Sendirian di kelas terasa membosankan bagi Jihoon. Ia hanya memutar-mutar ponselnya pada meja. Terlonjak dari bangku kala ponselnya bergetar dan menunjukkan notifikasi line, tepat setelah tersambung dengan wifi sekolah.

 **bae jinyoung:** heh

 **park jihoon:** apaan

 **bae jinyoung:** lg dmn?

 **park jihoon:** knp

 **bae jinyoung:** temenin gua rapat klub astronomi plis

 **bae jinyoung:** gak terbiasa jadi ketua

 **bae jinyoung:** (send a sticker)

 **park jihoon:** dih ngapain. itu tugas lu

 **park jihoon:** anak kelas 12 gak ngurusin klub lagi. bhay.

 **bae jinyoung:** khusus buat lu masih ngurusin klub

 **bae jinyoung:** lu kan mantan ketuanya

 **park jihoon:** njir

 **park jihoon:** itu dulu

 **park jihoon:** sekarang ketuanya kan lu

 **park jihoon:** btw gua lebih tua, panggil kakak gitu

 **bae jinyoung:** dih ogah

 **bae jinyoung:** disini yang lebih tinggi siapa?

 **park jihoon:** bgst

 **park jihoon:** gak usah bawa" tinggi:)

 **park jihoon:** lu tau kan sesensi apa gua kalo ngomongin tinggi? :)

 **bae jinypung:** ampuni hamba

 **bae jinyoung:** maafin kak

 **bae jinyoung:** kak, maafin jinyoung ya?

 **bae jinyoung:** sayangnya baejin jgn marah ya?

Jihoon tertawa hingga menggaung di ruang kelasnya. Baejin, panggilan kesayangan dari Jihoon untuk Jinyoung. Namun, Jinyoung sendiri tak menyukainya. Jinyoung bisa merajuk selama tiga hari karena Jihoon memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut di hadapan teman-temannya. Alhasil teman-teman sekelasnya sering kali memanggilnya dengan panggilan Baejin.

 _aku gak suka panggilan itu. tapi kalau kak jihoon yang manggil, gak papa deh -bae jinyoung, 17th_

 **park jihoon:** baejinku dimaafkaaan:))

 **bae jinyoung:** si bgst

 **bae jinyoung:** untung sayang ya:)

 **park jihoon:** aku kn emang kesayangan baejinn

Pesan terakhir Jihoon di abaikan Jinyoung. Sepertinya rapat untuk mengadakan sebuah galeri _sains_ yang dilakukan setahun sekali, sudah dimulai. Kali ini Jinyoung lah yang jadi ketuanya. Tahun lalu Jinyoung hanya duduk di samping Jihoon, menerima tiap laporan yang hendak diserahkan pada Jihoon.

Jihoon jadi ingin lihat, si pemalu Baejin-nya tengah berbicara panjang lebar di hadapan anggota klub.

Satu persatu anak kelas mulai berdatangan, hendak mengikuti kelas tambahan yang dimulai dari pukul tiga hingga enam sore. Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya, mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan kelas sebelum guru datang. Murid dengan IQ tinggi seperti Park Jihoon tidak perlu mengikuti kelas tambahan lagi kan?

 **you have new call!**

 _ **samuel:** posdim?_

 ** _jihoon:_** _depan kelas, kenapa?_

 ** _samuel:_** _jadi pulang bareng kan kak?_

 ** _jihoon:_** _hng_

 ** _samuel:_** _aku tunggu di kantin ya kak_

 ** _jihoon:_** _eh bentaran ya sam_

 ** _jihoon:_** _gua mau ke ruang astronomi dulu_

 ** _samuel:_** _duh ngapain deh kak_

 ** _jihoon:_** _ihh ada urusan bentar_

 ** _samuel:_** _tapi buruan ya. aku gak bawa mobil hari ini_

 ** _samuel:_** _langitnya udah mendung, takutnya hujan_

 ** _samuel:_** _aku gak mau kakak sakit_

 ** _samuel:_** _lagian mama juga udah nelpon aku suruh bawa kamu pulang kak_

 ** _jihoon:_** _ihh iyaiyaa bawel banget sih kamu_

 ** _samuel:_** _ya aku kan khawatir sama kamu_ bae

 ** _jihoon:_** _oke, gua mau ke ruang astronomi bentar_

 ** _samuel:_** _oke ketemu di kantin ya sayangnya samuell_

Jihoon mematikan telpon keduanya, tersenyum malu-malu sebelum telpon terputus. Langkahnya ia bawa cepat ke ruang astronomi di lantai tiga, berada setelah dua ruangan dari ruang kelas Samuel. Hendak mengetuk pintu sebelum dibuka lebih dahulu dari dalam, menampilkan Daehwi, si wakil ketua baru.

"Jinyoung di dalam kak, duluan ya." Jihoon mengangguk dan mulai masuk setelah seluruh anggota rapat keluar. Jinyoung hendak bangkit dari duduk sebelum suara Jihoon menginterupsi. Ia meletakkan kotak bekal lengkap dengan botol minum, "untukmu."

Jinyoung tersenyum, mengusak rambut Jihoon hingga _shampo_ aroma _vanilla_ menguar dan masuk di indra penciuman Jinyoung. Ia suka saat-saat aroma rambut Jihoon tercium.

"Kok gak pulang?"

"Iya ini udah mau pulang, tapi lo kan minta manisan lemon semalem."

"Ohiya, lupa gua. Kalo kayak gini berasa masih pacaran ya."

"Ngarep, udah punya Samuel gua." Jinyoung ketawa dan Jihoon di hadapannya ikutan meleleh melihatnya. Jarang-jarang liat ekspresi Jinyoung selain diem atau kasih senyum kecil.

Keduanya berjalam berdampingan, sama-sama menuju kantin dikarena kan dekat dengan halaman parkir. "Pulang bareng?" Jihoon menggeleng, mengangkat dagunya dan menemukan Samuel dengan jas yang tersampir di lekukan sikunya.

Jihoon melirik Jinyoung, kemudian tersenyum "aku pulang ya Baejin, hati-hati di jalan." dan berlari ke arah Samuel, lalu menggamit lengannya. Melmbaikan tangan dengan Samuel yang mengangguk ibarat mengucapkan kata _duluan ya, gua mau berduaan sama Jihoon_.

.

.

 _yah, gua masih ngarep balikan ternyata -bae jinyoung, 17th_

 _._

 **note:**

tadinya mau buat jinyeong (couple dob) tapi malah berakhir buat ini wkwk.


End file.
